bioniclecrossoversfandomcom-20200214-history
BIONICLE Starcraft
This is A Story About Starcraft Story with BIONICLE Characters. Units & Structures BIONICLE-A Working name. Based on the Terran from Starcraft. Includes Toa, Matoran, Agori, Heroes and Glatorian Units Infantry Boxor-Piloted by Matoran and Agori. They Build Buildings and Gather Protodermis and Widgets. They Have Drills and Claws. Based on the SCV Glatorian-Glatorian that where There colors Based on their Faction, Not Tribe. They have Machine Rifles. Based on the Marine Toa of Fire-Toa of fire that have power Enhancing Gloves. Based on the Firebat Stealth Toa-Toa that Usually Have Volitaks With Scopes. They have Snipers. Based on the Ghost Ground Vehicles Offroad Bikes-Piloted by Heroes. Armed with bombs and Mobile Mines. Based on the Vulture Exo-Toa-Piloted by Toa. Armed with Missiles. Based on the Goliath Tanks-Tanks that are piloted by Heroes. They can turn into Turrets that have stronger Cannons. Based on the Siege Tank Air units Kahu-Birds Tamed by le-Matoran. They have Zamor Launchers which Are controlled by A Second. Based on the Wraith Dropship-Airships piloted by Heroes. They're Unarmed. Based on the Unit of the same name Airship-Giant Ships Piloted by Le-Matoran. Also Unarmed. Based on the Science Vessel Flagship-Bigger Ships Piloted by Heroes. Have Powerful Cannons. Based on the Battlecruiser Heroes Takanuva-a Toa of Light piloting An Exo-Toa. Based on What's his face Structures Basic Matoran Base-Makes Boxors. Can fly. Based on the Command center : Satelite Dish-Add-on to the Matoran base. Based on the Comsat Station : Missile Launcher-Add-on to the Matoran Base. Based on the Nuclear Silo Weapons Building-Holds the Weapons of Units. Based on the Supply Depot Weapons Shop-Can Upgrade units Weapons and Armor. Can fly. Can be used in Contest, but won't be used in Stories. Based on the Engineering bay Training Center-Makes Glatorian, Toa of fire, and Stealth Toa. Can fly. Based on the Barracks Widget constructor-Can only be Built on Metal platforms. Produces Widgets for Boxors to take. Based on the Refinery Turrets-Cannons that Attacks air units. Based on the Missile Turret Weapon Upgrades Building-Can Supply Upgrades to Units. Can be used in Contest, But won't Be used in Stories. Based on the Academy Shelter-A Defensive Building that can hold up to 4 Infantry units. The Units can still Attack. Based on the Bunker Advanced Assembly Tower-Can Build All the Ground vehicles. Based on the Factory : Machine Upgrader-Add-on to the Assembly Tower. Can be used in contest, But Won't be used In stories. Based on the Machine shop Machine Shop-Can Upgrade Ground Vehicles Weapons and Armor. Based on the Armory Hanger-Can make Air units. Can fly. Based on the Starport : Air Upgrade-Add-on to the Hanger. Can be used in contest, But won't be used in stories. Based on the Control Tower Laboratory-Can Upgrade the Airship. Can fly. Can be used in contest, But won't be used in Stories. Based on the Science Facility : Flagship Upgrader-An add-on to the Laboratory. Can be used in contest, But won't be used in Stories. Based on the Physics lab : Stealth Upgrader-An Add-om to the Laboratory. Can be used in contest, But won't be used in Stories. Based on the Covert ops Makuta-They were once Extinct, But now They're Back. Based on theZerg Units Ground units Antidermis-Can take control of Bodies. Based on the Larva Makuta-The body of A makuta. Can Sacrifice it self to build all the Buildings. Based on the Drone Rahkshi-The Rahkshi is just an empty body controled by not kraata, But The Antidermis. Based on the Zergling Skakdi-Armed with Duel pistols. Based on the Hydralisk Nui-Jaga-Turned into Spellcasters from Radiation. Attack with Red Lightning. Based on the Defiler Skrall-Armed with Duel Swords. They're Stronger then From the core universe. Based on the Ultralisk Air Units Air Makuta-Can Detect Cloakers. Based on the Overlord Nui-Rama-The primary Air unit. Based on the Mutalisk Nui-Bomber-Mutate of the Nui-Rama. Based on the Guardian Kamikaze-A Suicide bomber. Based on the Scourge Queen Makuta-Can produce Kraata. Based on the Queen Queen Units Kraata-Two are produced by The Queen Makuta Attacking A Ground unit. Based on the Broodling Infested Toa-Armed with Machine guns. Based on the Infested Terran The story The Rebel Yell Prologue A Dropship and A Space Class Boxor were Flying over Chara Magna. "What do you think's out here Kumo"Said the Boxor Pilot "Shut up Lein"Said Kumo"Wait, whats that" A giant Spaceship Came into View. "I know What it is, I think"Said Lein "Lein, Please tell me" "It's A League Purifier" "The League Is A myth" The Space ship Charged it's Cannon and Destroyed Both of them and all life on the Planet. Chapter 1:The war Begins Several Space Enhanced Kahus Were Bombing The Purifier. Inside The Purifier "Sir Ehlek, We must Retreat" "Alright, But first, Let ourselves Known"Said Ehlek On A Flagship The Main Screen Came on showing Ehlek "Hello, Ugly. Why Did you Incinerate The lifeforms on that Planet"Said Nidhiki "It was Overrun with Makuta" "The Makuta are Extinct, Miserix Died Hundreds of Years Ago" "They were in Hiding, And now they've Returned" The Leagues Fleet Retreated. Chapter 2:The New Magistrate At the Confederate Capital Building of Bara Magna "Takanuva, Commander of Gamma Squadron and Exo-Toa Pilot, Will be the New Magistrate of Bara Magna"Said Nidhiki "Thank you, Nidhiki"Said Takanuva A Glatorian Came into the Room "Sir, The makuta Have Returned, Just like Ehlek Said"Said the Glatorian "How do you Know" "I got A Report that Makuta Have Attacked the Bara Magna Space Platform" "Takanuva, you and your Glatorian Go To that Space platform and Kill the Makuta up there" "Yes sir"Said Takanuva Later, On the Space platform "Alright men, We kill those Rahkshi and Get back to Bara magna" Takanuva and his 10 Glatorian Moved over to A Group Of Rahkshi. The Group shot the Rahkshi and they Were Defeated Easily. "One group Down, Four more to go" Three of the Groups went Down with Ease. The Squad looked all over for the 5th. One of the Glatorian was Standing around, When A Rahkshi Slaughtered him. His Scream Alerted the others. "Follow that Scream" When they Got there The Rahkshi Ambushed them and Killed Five of them. "No!" Takanuva Destroyed Them all with the Cannons "Lets Return to Bara Magna"